


A Common Bond

by Jeneral2885



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeneral2885/pseuds/Jeneral2885
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brody meets Dr. Wilkins for Coffee...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Common Bond

_Note: I haven’t been to New Orleans so I had to google names of café’s in New Orleans. Therefore, I’ve no clue whether the café I chose is really that wonderful or that great._

_Set after 1x13._

_I’ve no knowledge of Aikido, so I will admit that my description may be inaccurate._

 

**Spitfire Espresso Bar, New Orleans**

**1630 local**

“Hey, Agent Brody, you made it,” Dr. Samuel Watkins said, smiling and extended his hand. Meredith Brody, dressed in her standard outfit of pants, blouse and blazer strolled forward and accepted the handshake. “I’ve got us a quiet place, quiet enough in this café. What would you like to drink? There’s a great range coffees here; I’m getting a mocha; what would like?”

 

Brody scanned the menu and replied, “Just a normal coffee, lots of cream, one sugar please.” Wilkins acknowledged and she watched him move through the masses to the queue. Borin was right, he is kinda cute, especially his bum. Not that I want to hook up with a guy with a cute bum. What does he really want?

 

“Here you go, normal coffee, one sugar, cream. They had a good selection of cookies too.” Brody smiled and accepted the plate—yup, these are rather tasty. “So, is the Dr. Lin case closed?”

 

“Yep, it was his sister-in-law,” She then gave him a brief summary of how the case ended. “Wow, poor Gabriel,” he expressed his sympathy, “but at least he reconciled with his brother.”

 

“Yeah,” she sipped some of her coffe then started. “You don’t want to meet me to pick my brain about New Orleans.” It was a statement.

 

“Uh…” Dr. Wilkins began.

 

“I mean, you can find out about New Orleans city life on the internet or in books. I bet you read out about this place before informing me. So what exactly are we meeting about Doctor?”

 

“It’s Samuel outside work and the office. Your name’s Meredith right?”

 

“Merri is easier,” Brody replied. Let’s cut the chase.

 

“Well Merri, you’re right, there’s are always guides on how to settle in here. I’ll be frank, I just want a great close companion. And I discovered that once I met you during the Neville case. You have that passion, that confidence, that energy that I don’t see in many other girls…”

 

Brody held up her hand. “I know, I know lots of guys have described that way. Truly, I’m touched and appreciate that. But I don’t know much about you.” Sam Wilkins was about to reply but Brody continued, “and even if we share common interests, I don’t think I can date. I mean, I have relationship issues.” She emphasized on the last line.

 

“Relationship issues? Are you asexual?” Wilkins asked.

 

Brody gave a short laugh. “Heck, no, not that extreme. And neither am I LGBT but after my failed time during my college years with a guy who proposed me, I decided to stop any form of romance or deep relationship. I do like you too Doctor, but I just don’t think I’m ready to…”

 

“EVERYONE FREEZE! WE’RE TAKING OVER THIS PLACE NOW!” both of them turned to see two masked individuals, one with a Remington 870 Shotgun and another with a Beretta 92FS, entering the cafe. Immediately, the one with the Beretta of the over turned a table and then grabbed one of the staff. “Ok honey, where’s Steffi?”

 

“I don’t...”

 

“WRONG ANSWER!” He literally threw the young waitress to the ground and fired a shot in the air, causing some patrons to cry out.

 

“I’m Steffi, what the hell do you want? Why did have to treat Amy like that?”

 

“You’re coming with me,” the gun-wielding man ignored her questions. “Now!”

 

“That’s no way to treat a lady or talk to her,” Brody interjected, shifting her coat to reveal her NCIS badge.

 

“Oooh....NCIS....what are you gonna do babe?”

 

Brody had left her Glock 26 back at the office, but she had something else. With lightning speed, she assaulted the shotgun wielding man, striking him in the torso. Shocked, the guy countered with a knife like attack against the Special Agent’s neck but Brody head-butted him, this time in the groin. With a cry, he fell along with the shotgun. Just as Brody was about to grab the weapon and yank the guy up, she felt a cold metallic sensation against her neck.

 

“Nice one, Miss Aikido agent, but you forgot the fundamental rule of attack. Always look behind...YEOW!!!!” Brody turned to see Wilkins behind her, an empty coffee cup in hand and the thug’s Beretta is his other. “Always look behind you,” Samuel Wilkins said, completing the sentence.

 

_Minutes later..._

 

The cafe was back to normal, but this time filled with NOPD officers and first responders. “What coffee outing eh? Those guys owe me my Mocha.”

 

Brody gave another short laugh and asked, “What I don’t understand is how to managed to disarm the thug to quickly.”

 

“I may be a simple Psychologist, doesn’t mean I don’t know a thing about martial...”his sentence was cut off as Meredith Brody planted a deep kiss against his lips. “What...was”

 

“That was for saving my life and for showing me we have a common bond.”

 

“Does that mean?” But Meredith Brody simply replied by planting a series on kisses on him.

 

The End.

 

 


End file.
